Eden Eternal Wiki:Manual of Style
'' This page is in the process of being updated, checked and written to conform to the desired Manual of Style. We apologize for any mistakes, until it has been officially completed.'' This is a manual of style and guide for editing articles that should encourage editors/users to follow consistent usage and formatting. Please note that this page contains HTML and coding help- if you require further clarification or would like to correct an error on this page, please visit the Eden Eternal Help Desk. __TOC__ Article Titles All pages should be named accordingly, appropriately and correspond to a related feature in the game. Other parameters include: * Good use of English. * Titles should match the content. * The initial letter of a title must be capitalized. Note that the wiki will automatically correct capital mistakes for the first letter on normal pages, however,will not do so for other page types (such as categories). * Exclude such words such as; of, and, an, a'', ''it and the '', except in such cases such as, ''Sword of Kasi, where of is part of the item's name and cannot be excluded. * Avoid symbols such as slash (/), plus sign, (+), braces, ({}) and square brackets ([]); and use and' instead of an ampersand (&). *If you do add such symbols, since the article name requires symbols and cannot be simplified for wiki use, please make a Redirect page or pages, that does not contain the symbols. However, it is better to avoid usage of the symbols altogether and find a way to simplify the name for wiki use. Categories Which Category to add? When figuring out what category to add to a page, you have many options. The easiest option is to simply look at other pages of a similar type as a reference point, and add the similar categories you see there. Please note that even if the category currently doesn't exist, but it's a category type you've seen on other pages, add it anyway. The current Top Level Categories are below. If you believe your page belongs to one of these Categories look to the Sub Categories and drill down to find the Category that best represents your new edit. * Category:Classes * Category:Crafting * Category:Equipment * Category:Items * Category:Locations * Category:Mechanics * Category:NPC * Category:Quests * Category:Races * Category:Skills * Category:Story :Examples: *''Category: (Class Name) Skills'' is a category type you see regularly on Class pages Category:Thief Class Skills, Category:Hunter Class Skills, as well as Category:Engineer Class Skills are all example of this category type. *''Quests'' are defined through subcategories based on quest level (such as Category:Level 6 quests) and zone (such as Category:Limestone Mountain quests). When adding Categories, it is wise to see check if there are categories available (and are already made) to be able to correctly categorize the Article. This applies to all categories. This way, once the Category page is built, the skill page (or whatever other type of page it is) will be in the right classification, along with others. Adding Categories This explains how to manually add a category with coding instead of using the built in Wiki system on the edit bar. This can be useful at times when you for some reason cannot access the edit bar, and for other various reasons. To add a category, type Category: Page Name at the bottom of the page. If you do this correctly, the coding text will not appear in visual mode (but will appear in source mode) and the page will be added to the selected category. Linking Categories A very important part of categorizing is not to accidently add a category when your are trying to link to a category. To do this, add one colon ( : ) before the name of the category. The result should look like this: Category:Items instead of Category:Items Once you know this, you can stop creating tons of pages added to random categories, and you can use it for anything having to do with linking! Quests Monsters and NPCs Classes/Classes related pages All Class Expertise pages should follow the current expertise layout as shown in Thief Class Expertise (and are welcome to use as a model for the other pages) and follow all requirements set below. Pages All Class Expertise pages should be added to the name) Expertise. :Example: Thief Class Expertise would go into Category:Thief Class Expertise Talents/Class Expertise All Class Talents should follow the current expertise template (Template:Expertise). Please use Killing Spree and Master Archery as examples to fill this template out if you need help, or copy and paste this: How to use(with examples in quotations) icon= Enter icon without brackets, but with file type "Art_of_deception.png" name=name of expertise (Art of Deception) lv=max level the expertise can go to "Max Level 20" effect=the bonus that the expertise gives "EVA +1%" desc=the list description of the icon "Masterful camouflage confuses the enemy and keeps you safe." :All Class Talents should be added to of class whose talent this is) Class Expertise. :Examples: ::Killing Spree goes in Category: Thief Class Expertise ::Master Archery goes in Category: Hunter Class Expertise Talent/Class Expertise Page Required Redirects All Class Talents pages should have a Class Expertise redirect. *'Example:' Thief Talents redirects to Thief Class Expertise. All class Expertise pages should have a Class Expertise redirect. *'Example:' Thief Expertise redirects to Thief Class Expertise. Skills All skill pages need to follow the requirements set below. Exluding Engineer Class Skills and Hunter Class Skills.Class Branch pages -such as Melee DPS (class type)- are also exluded from this, although their specific skills are not. 1. All specific skill paged need to use Template:ClassSkill. :Example: Thor's Hammer, Bloody Attack and Life Cure are examples of specific skill pages using the correct template. 2. All skills need to be linked to their class or class branch skill pages :Examples: * Thor's Hammer to Category:Shaman Class Skills, * Bloody Attack to Category:Warrior Class Skills and * Life Cure to Category:Cleric Class Skills. 3. All skills need to be categorized according to what level they are. Currently Available Skill level categories: Skills LV (1,3,5,7,10,15,20,25,30,30,50,60.) :Example: Life Cure and Bloody Attack are all correctly categorized by level. Do not link to ":Category:Skills", as it clutters up the Skills category page, and for a variety of other reasons. Items All Items All items should be added to category Items. :Examples: *Iron Sword, Mushroid Heart, and Holy King Badge are all correctly categorized under Category:Items *''The process of adding all items to :Category:Items will take a while, as this has only been recently implemented.'' Weapons Make sure to follow the instructions for each Items type- info below. *Template: Weapons should use Template:Weapon. More information on how to use this template User_blog:Hitsuzen13/My_Templates|here. *Weapons should not be added to Category: Weapons for a variety of reasons. If you see Category:Weapons on a weapon, please remove it. *Weapons do not need to be added to their various categories, as the template automatically will supply this if the weapon class is filled with the correct weapon type. *All weapons should be added to Category:Equipment. As this has only recently been implemented like Category:Items, this process will take a while. :Example:' *Crystal Core Bow, Ancient Grace, and Chaotic Dawn are all correctly categorized this way. *Sword], , and are correctly categorized in Category:Equipment *All weapons should be added to their various weapon groups. :Example: :*Iron Sword goes in Category:Bladed Weapons :*Ancient Totem Bow goes in Category:Projectile Weapons Other Information *All weapon types (Category:Sword, Cestus, Staff, Dagger, and so on) need to be added to :Category:Weapons. Currently all weapons types are correctly categorized like this. However, if for any reason this is not the case in the future, please add :Category:Weapons to those pages. :For example, Iron Sword, would go in Category:Bladed Weapons,Category:Sword, and of course, Category: Equipment, but not Category:Weapons. *When making an item that is not a weapon, make sure to add everything that applies, other than it's basic two categories, Item type, Item type LV (1-60 or 0). If necessary, refer to existing Item pages for clarification and to use as an example. Wiki Syntax/Coding Wikis do not require advanced knowledge of coding. This section aims to inform new and even old users a basic guideline on using Wiki syntax in order to correctly present and display information. If you have any queries, please do not hesitate to drop a message at the Eden Eternal Help Desk. Adding "the Grey Bar" Adding the grey bar (shown above) is very useful thing to know how to do, letting you show others exactly how the text shows up in source mode. Without it, the two examples above, (:Category Items) and (Category Items) look the same, as shown right here. Using the grey bar, we can accomplish what normally could only be viewed while editing in source mode using this. The code is: (ignoring parenthesis) *(<) pre (>) *(<) /pre (>) Old vs. New Do not use font sizes like: , , , and . Instead use their more wiki-modern counterparts listed below. This is important because when using that HTML for font sizes, they do not appear as an editable section, and you have to edit the whole page to access the one section you want to edit. Note that the largest font, H1, does not appear as an editable section anyway, but it is still recommended to use the more wiki-modern counterparts. Basic List of Wiki text This "cheat table" shows the basic formatting tricks for Wikis. For further clarification, please don't hesitate to ask :P Alexae 12:53, July 15, 2011 (UTC)